


I worry about you

by Clone0100



Category: RobRae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RobRae Week, dickrae - Freeform, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: robin always has to take care of his raven





	I worry about you

Robin took a breath of fresh air as he looked outside from the roof. The sun was barely up which was the best time to relax for him and his girlfriend who was not with him this time around. It was odd for raven to miss their morning ritual but he wasn't going to bother her. He knew she had a ruff night last night so it was best to leave her be and check on her later.

After a minute to himself he walked back down to the main floor were everyone usually rooted themselves and to his slight shock there was no one there. He then had to remind himself that everyone was at a function at the tower. He decided to skip it considering he was doing this for himself and not some piece of metal.

He sat down at the couch to see if there was anything worth watching and of course their wasn't. He let out a sigh of annoyance as his head hit the back of the couch. Before he could think of another thing to try and busy himself with his head was soon burning a little. At first he thought he had hit the couch too hard but it was steadily getting worse.

It took him a second to realize that it wasn't his head on fire but more than likely raven's. The had a bond which meant a lot of things but in short they shared much including each others pain. Robin immediately got up and went to her room across the hall.He didn't have to knock considering he could open everyone's doors if he needed to but did anyway.

Nothing.

Robin thought that was enough before he entered anyway. She was still in bed and was shaking. Robin's inner boyfriend went to protective mode as he carefully placed himself on raven's bed and tried his best to ease her. He placed a kiss to her lips soft enough to almost go unnoticed. 

Raven kissed a little back from sheer muscle memory but when she realized that it was robin giving her this affection she immediately kissed back in full.  After a few minutes to themselves ravens eyes finally opened.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Robin cooed.

She chuckled a little. "What if I wanted to stay asleep?"

"Well I decided to wake you up anyway." He joked. "I think I can mess around with my girlfriend when I want to even when she's having a nightmare."

Raven's eye's lite up for a moment.

"Even when you lie about them." Robin tried his best to hide the hurt form his voice at the idea she lie about something like that.

Raven was a little upset but they were still trying to see how far the mental bond went and she didn't even know how far it went.

"I din't know you could feel them." She said.

"I can and I worry about you." He responded with as much love he could convey.

She shrugged. "They only come up sometimes Dick."

"Sorry but that's enough for your boyfriend to worry." Robin dismissed.

He pulled the covers of her quickly and before raven could even react robin picked her up in his arms. She decided to melt in his arms anyway and see where he's taking her. 

"later today or whenever you like were moving your stuff in my room." He said proudly.

"Do I have a say in the matter?" She joked in monotone voice.

"Nope."

As he kept walking with her in his arms down the hall she realized were he was taking her.

"So why are we going to your room right now with out my stuff?" She cooed.

"You put two and two together by reading my mind so you know then." Robin cooed back. 

As soon as they went through his door she closed it behind them.

They can get her stuff later.

* * *

it was probably the first time raven had the best sleep in her life. It wasn't the first time she and robin shared a night together but this felt different. She stretched out her arms to wrap them around her lover to feel more of him. She only felt his pillow. She opened her eyes to see most of her stuff in his room.

Even her bookshelf.  

"How?" She asked herself.

She looked up to see robin in some sweatpants on his computer.

"Morning babe." He said warmly.

"And what is morning right now?" She asked confused.

He looked at the time. "It's one o'clock."

She sighed in defeat as she fell back on her pillow. "Our sleep schedule is so screwed."

Robin laughed to himself. "Well to be honest I never really had on until you put me on one."

"I put you on one so you would stop almost falling asleep during the day." Raven reminded him.

"Besides how did you do all this so quickly?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You would be see what kind of thing's I can do when I put my mind to it." He joked.

She looked around to see what all he grabbed. From the way it looked he seemed to have to have the important things. Her books, Some of her enchantment items, and all of her underwear and essentials pilled neatly on a chair. He managed to get a lot of her thing in but he did miss a few things that she'll have to get later.

"Well until I can get the rest of my stuff your coming back to bed." She said assertively. 

"What happened to my sleep schedule." He joked.

She just simply moved the covers on his side and just pointed to it.

He chuckled and came back to bed.

 She slipped back into his arms and let her head use his chest as a pillow. But before they could slip back to sleep robin made sure they were on the same page.

 "If you ever start to have those nightmare's again you let me know okay?" He asked with his love of her on his mind.

She wrapped herself closer to him. "I will."

But She didn't believe that a nightmare would come back with robin with her every night.

 


End file.
